fireboy_watergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes
This episode lists the episodes in Fireboy and Watergirl. Shorts Premiere: January 1, 2012 (Cartoon Network site) Finale: January 31, 2012 (Cartoon Network site) Season 1 Premiere: August 29, 2013 Finale: March 2, 2014 Season 2 Premiere: July 5, 2014 Finale: January 28, 2015 # Rockboy as Grumpy Cat # What Are You Doing? # Physical Education # Which One is Worse? # Shut Up! # Reaching the Limit of the Stupidity # Learning Together # Breaking Up # Be Honest # Unexpert # My Favourite Food # The Marathon # Lazying # Fireboy's Origins 1 # Fireboy's Origins 2 # Watergirl's Origins 1 # Watergirl's Origins 2 # Escape Now, I Think... # 50th Episode! Yippy! # Darkness # Oh No # Your Fault, Your the Fixer # This Avon is a Real, Canon BULLY!!! # Flashback Time # Invertable Words # Iz Disz ö Szentönsz, Ídiöt? # One Year Ago # We're Not in a Book # I've Told You # Photogenics # Who Cares? Season 3 Premiere: December 9, 2015 Finale: December 9, 2017 # Fake Sickness # He Took It # Playing like Was a Cool Thing # Warnings # Watergirl's Mask # Lies' Film # Hacking # Like We Were Asleep # Dangerous Connectors # Will He Ever Be Nice? # We are the Amminelhs # Chess # Bones or Skeleton? # Kidding With Me, Kidding With Her # The Crawler # High Five # Earphone Mission # Watergirl Beauty 1: Nail Polish # Watergirl Beauty 2: The Makeup # Flood # Spell Me, I'm a Word # Now Seriously! # Elevator Accidents # Anusument Park # What Does It Mean 1: Q-A-M-A-V # What Does It Mean 2: M-E-I # What Does It Mean 3: U-O-S # Fireboy's Piggy Bank # Don't Snore # Pranks # ZungBoy's Ideas Season 4 Premiere: May 17, 2018 Finale: January 12, 2019 # Murderer Pen # The Fallen Tree # Types of Headaches # Ice-Salon # Too Long Thread # Multitude of Criminals # 100th Episode! Yippy! # Emergency Call # Fear of Height # The Biggest Group Ever # The Weather # Ultimate Chase # Mysterious Secret # Stupido # Focusing at Mistakes # Bullydude Bully # Using Slangs # Cool Drawings # Lawyer # Talent Show # Global Warming # The Pajamas # TBA # TBA # TBA Season 5 Premiere: February 22, 2019 Finale: TBA This is not the confirmed order. This is the timeline order. # Pixelated 1: Wow, Inside a Game? # Pixelated 2: Increased Friend Circle # Pixelated 3: Back to Earth # Awful Spirits # Brain Bite # Fitnessball Tricks # The Explosion # Transgender # Totally Worth It # Buzz Off # Illuminati Confirmed # Prequels and Sequels # Exhausting Work # Altering the Past # Lighty Mighty # Comicverse # Surprisingly Nice # Ice Gel Obsession # Leaf Heal # The Haunt # Invisible Trouble # Blast Punch # Out of Pencils # Pure Evil # The Thought Bubble Mania # It Really Is A Prequel # Intend to Help # Precious Birth # TBA # TBA # TBA Season 6 International hu:Epizód lista fr:Liste d'épisodes es:Lista de Episodios de:Liste der Episoden